


My Two Dads

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested, Bar Room Brawl, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fake Marriage, Hunter Claire, M/M, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Underage at a bar, fake husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Claire gets arrested whilst on a hunt and her two "dads" show up to get her out of the mess.





	

It was just supposed to be some recon.  Jody made it very clear that Claire was to thoroughly vet her hunts even if it looked like a milk run. She’d caught a possible lone vamp a couple towns over. He wasn't killing but there seemed to be an abundance of anemia cases for the small town. There were also complaints of blackouts, waking up somewhere and not knowing how they got there. It was worth a look.

 

She had fake ID and fake credentials as a college news reporter. She set her phone out to record her “interviews” and had been slipping into bars virtually unnoticed for years. Except this time. This time she got caught up in a brawl and was hauled in by the locals before she could slink away. She knew she should have called Jody but there was also a strict “no name dropping” policy. Being the foster daughter of a sheriff was not a free pass to break the law. So she called the only other person who would come to her aid.

 

Claire spent four and a half hours cuffed to a chair in the little police station before a couple familiar faces arrived. “Hey! You can let me go now,” she told the nearest uniform.

 

The sheriff came out of his office to eye the two men who stopped when they got to his underage collar. “Hold on there, hellcat. Who the hell are they?”

 

Without missing a beat she answered, “My Dads. Jimmy and Dean Novak.”

 

Dean coughed in surprise but quickly regained his composure. “Yeah, we're here to pick up our kid. You mind?” He gestured at the cuffs he knew they could both pick out of with ease.

 

The sheriff bristled. “Well your  _ kid _ is over eighteen and legally responsible for her own actions. She broke a man’s ribs tonight in a barroom she had no business in to begin with. I can't just ROR her because you show up claiming to be her parents.”

 

Dean and Cas bought straightened their backs to appear taller and more imposing. “Did she start the fight?” Cas asked.

 

“No. A couple drunks disputing a shot on the pool table did that.”

 

Cas put his hand on Claire's shoulder. “What happened?”

 

“I was there to interview someone about the anemia outbreak, sipping a Coke and eating pretzels, when the fight tilted my way. I shoved the dude away who fell on me and then he put his hands on me.” Dean growled. “Not bad touching,  _ Pops. _ He fell onto a chair and broke his ribs.”

 

“Self-defense. Why is she being detained?” Dean defended her. 

 

“She’s still underage in a bar. She has a fake ID.”

 

“Did she use it to obtain alcohol? Did she misrepresent herself to anyone?” Cas had gotten better at his people skills.

 

“Well, no. The bartender said she ordered the soda and paid cash for it.”

 

It was Dean’s turn again. “Then let our daughter go.” His words were sharp and clipped. 

 

The sheriff was still being a dick. “Don’t think for a minute you can come into my station and tell me what to do. Probably gonna call the ACLU and report me as some bigot because you uppity gays aren't getting your way.”

 

Dean put his arm around Cas and gave him a peck on the cheek just to see the color rush to the sheriff's face. “Well us  _ uppity gays _ ain’t leaving without our kid and I hadn't even thought about making it an equality issue until you opened your intolerant cakehole.” He squeezed Cas tighter to him and gave the sheriff a cocky wink. “Ain’t that right,  _ babe _ ?”

 

Cas nodded in agreement. “My brother-in-law would be more than happy to discuss the legalities of holding a young woman who was clearly not at fault for this evening's events. He concentrated on discrimination law at Stanford.” He eyed the man. He could tell he was giving in.

 

With a huff he got out his keys and uncuffed Claire. She rubbed some feeling back into her wrist and threw herself into a group hug with her “parents.” The three of them walked out with smug looks on their faces.

 

Claire got into the back seat of the Impala and waited quietly for her admonishment. 

 

“The real story?” Dean prompted from the driver's seat. He’d turned around to face herm. She told them everything about the case she was working and how she actually was just there for information. She also admitted that  _ maybe  _ she was rougher on the guy she shoved than she let on but he was embarrassed that a girl kicked his ass and claimed he fell.

 

“So thanks for having my back in there,” she finished. She knew it would be a fruitless effort to ask them not to tell Jody. She’d expect some sort of discipline when she got home.

 

“Thanks for calling us. And calling us your parents. It means a lot that you consider us your family,” Cas added. He’d been trying to repair the rift between him and Jimmy's daughter for years.

 

“Yeah, well. You kind of are. I mean, you try to do the whole dad thing and Dean...you always acted like you were my step-dad or whatever. Sam’s like my uncle. So just thanks for rolling with it.”

 

“Any time, kid,” Dean beamed at her.

 

***

 

“We should have followed her home, Dean,” Cas said later in the motel room.

 

“We promised to finish the case for her and we did. One less vamp to worry about.”

 

Cas snuggled closer into Dean's side under the covers, needing the warmth of his bare skin. He traced over Dean's tattoo with his fingers. “Do you think she knows? About us?”

 

Dean caressed his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss. “Nah. But we should tell her. She deserves to know we finally got together.”

 

Cas sighed. “You’re right. I just want to wait until everyone is together so nobody feels left out.”

 

“I understand, babe. Maybe we could host a New Year's party at the bunker and kiss at midnight in front of them. They say whatever you're doing at that moment is what's in store for you for the whole next year.”

 

“That sounds nice, Dean,” Cas said sleepily. He easily dozed off in the hunter’s arms. He dreamed of their next year filled with kisses.


End file.
